banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Banter Wars Series 1/Heat A: The Doctors Takeover
Heat A of Banter Wars was the first of seven episodes of Series 1. It was originally broadcast on the 14th August 2015 on Youtube. This is also the first ever episode of Banter Wars ever. The theme for this episode was doctors. Competing Robots Bonebuggerupper.png|Bone Bugger-Upper Phallis chopper.png|Phallus Chopper-Offer Rib ticklier.png|The Rib Massager Silly.png|Silly Rowbott.jpg|Rowbott My bestest robot.jpg|My Bestest Robot Eliminators Phallus Chopper-Offer vs The Rib Massager vs Rowbott Almost immediately Phallus Chopper-Offer charged towards Rowbott and shoved it into the CPZ, slashing at it as it drove further, with The Rib Massager landing blows on Phallus Chopper-Offer. Eventually Phallus Chopper-Offer and The Rib Massager back away and fight one another, leaving a damaged Rowbott trying to move, but Rowbott was then counted out. Qualified: Phallus Chopper-Offer and The Rib Massager Silly vs Bone Bugger-Upper vs My Bestest Robot As the round started Silly dawdled aimlessly while Bone Bugger-Upper went straight into attacking My Bestest Robot hitting and nipping it causing some damage, and with My Bestest Robot using its saw to damage Bone Bugger-Upper's front. Eventually Silly waddled its way to the other two and started hitting both of them, causing little to no damage. The three robots back away and clash against each other eventually getting caught by the angle grinder. Bone Bugger-Upper and My Bestest Robot become stuck to each other which then begins a countdown, Bone Bugger-Upper backs away but My Bestest Robot was stuck on the grinder and counted out. Qualified: Silly and Bone Bugger-Upper Round two Phallus Chopper-Offer vs Silly Phallus Chopper-Offer starts off slicing the timid Silly, who was spinning in circles. Phallus Chopper-Offer attempts to slice the main wheel off Silly and was earning lots of damage points. It shoved Silly about but was unable to cut anything off. Eventually Phallus Chopper-Offer got a side on attack but was caught by Silly's spike which then toppled Phallus Chopper-Offer. Since Phallus Chopper-Offer had no srimech, it was counted out, giving Silly the unexpected win. Winner: Silly The Rib Massager vs Bone Bugger-Upper Both robots charge at each other but neither could get a proper hit on the other. The Rib Massager uses its hammer to hit Bone Bugger-Upper but then turned around to use its blade to slice Bone Bugger-Upper. The Rib Massager decided to use the axe again but by doing so it was cut off by the claw of Bone Bugger-Upper. Without an axe and a blade that did little to Bone Bugger-Upper, Rib Massager tried pushing a shoving but only ended up with more of the axe being snapped off by Bone Bugger-Upper. Bone Bugger-Upper was now on top, pushing and nipping away at The Rib Massager. The Rib Massager pushes Bone Bugger-Upper to the drop zone, where a fridge slams the top of Bone Bugger-Upper and it starts smoking. The Rib Massager presses the pit release button but is constantly hunted down by Bone Bugger-Upper who damages it further. It goes to a judges decision and despite the late effort from The Rib Massager, it goes straight to Bone Bugger-Upper for it was more damaging and aggressive. Winner: Bone Bugger-Upper Heat Final The battle begins with Silly waddling about and Bone Bugger-Upper driving around Silly, not knowing what to do. After some poor driving, Bone Bugger-Upper attempts to nip away at Silly only to get flipped by the floor flipper. Bone Bugger-Upper came back as it landed back on its wheels and attacked Silly, tipping it over onto its side before tipping it on its back where Bone Bugger-Upper slammed and nipped Silly into the corner. Bone Bugger-Upper left Silly to be counted out as it didn't have a srimech, which left Bone Bugger-Upper going through to the Grand Final. Winner: Bone Bugger-Upper Side Competition Polly vs Phale Polly darts straight towards Phale but soon gets pushed back and eventually shoved straight off almost immediately by Phale. Winner: Phale Watch Here Category:Series 1 Category:Heat Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice Category:Episodes to have a short battle